Water-in-oil microemulsions, also known as reversed micelies, are being used in increasing number of commercial and industrial applications. They are of interest due to their physicochemical characteristics particularly relevant to biomembrane mimetic phenomena, protein extraction processes, and biocatalysis in minimal water systems. The uses include such diverse fields as bioseparations, polymerization and particle synthesis. Depending on the uses and the intended applications, the reversed micelles may be prepared by the methods well known to those skilled in the art.
Conventional processes use reversed micelles as they exist in solution. Potential application of reversed micelles is limited by the original size and composition of the internal reaction media. It is desirable to control these factors in situ so that the reaction media itself and the products formed thereby can be controlled.